Falling into Depravity
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: Ciel only pushed his face into one of the soft pillows that were scattered around the bed. The acute pain that mixed bittersweetly with pleasure… would this what it would have been like to have his soul devoured? He certainly felt like he was falling to pieces now. (Rewritten!) YAOI


**_Warning: contains gunplay and BL activity. You have been warned -w- _**

.

x

_Falling into Depravity_

x

.

It was when Ciel woke up one night from his typical nightmares. He had wanted nothing more than to fall into oblivion. He wanted the numbness of being unable to feel or see anything instantly, and to forget his past that plagued him each night. Even if it was just for a moment.

"Sebastian." He spoke into the darkness. He knew he wouldn't have to speak too loudly. The door to his room opened. "Make me forget everything, _now_. That's an order."

"Are you sure that's a wise decision, Young Master?" His voice taking on a richer, deeper tone. Ciel could hear the rustle of clothing as he came closer to the bed. "I won't stop even if you beg me to."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ciel demanded, fists squeezing the covers. "Do not make me repeat myself, demon."

"Yes, my Lord." He stepped forth into the moonlight, simultaneously tugging off his tie.

And that was the first time.

Such a demanding master, Sebastian thought as he ran a hand over the smooth lithe body. Placing his mouth over the branded mark on Ciel's back, tracing it with his tongue. The wet warmth ghosted over marked flesh softly, teasing it. He brought a hand down and cupped Ciel's arousal, doing little to alleviate the burning passion that he knew his little master craved. He could hear Ciel gasping, back arching lowly, as if trying to escape his wet touch. Foolish thoughts, as if a mere mortal could ever escape the clutches of a demon.

But despite that, his cruel master had actually escaped fate and forever bound him by his side, unable to reap his rewards or find a new soul to devour. His eternity would be spent serving this fledgling loyally. The mere thought drove a metaphorical knife into his soul, if he had one to begin with. Anger curled and twisted around the knife, driving it in deeper, with each day and each order he was forced to obey and endure.

"Harder."

"No." Sebastian ground out, hips barely moving. His newfound defiance was a way of reminding Ciel of their bitter outcome.

A pale hand shot out and grabbed his throat, pushing against it with surprising force. Black nails dug into the skin there, as Ciel's left iris shifted into a more deadly, garnet colour, matching Sebastian's nicely.

"Harder." Ciel said simply, this time the contract seal in his right eye glowed brightly.

The older demon took no more delight in watching the seal pulse like he did before, a sign that meant the soul was being tainted further, a soul that he would never be able to consume. A soul that he had raised to be the most deliciously depraved being there ever was, only to be ripped away from him forever.

"Sebastian…" A voice warned quietly. His nails dug into childishly soft skin, still defying the order.

Ciel sighed softly. He had been expecting resistance. Though he could not blame the older demon. Their situation was… unfortunate. But to defy orders was another thing. Sebastian was still scowling at him, his thin lips pressed together and his wine eyes glowing dangerously. Ciel could remember a time not too long ago when those lips were placed on his chest in a mock sense of affection. The gentle brushes of those very lips upon his body, made his skin shiver and break out in goosebumps. Those sinful lips could make his toes curl and fingers grip at the sheets in abandon, the way they teased their way down his dripping length and small puckered hole. A demon well versed in human desire and pleasure came as no surprise to the little Phantomhive, but still he'd find himself devoid of all thought except the drive to seek mouth watering completion, with the sharp scent of Sebastian surrounding him in the heat of passion.

The demon tightened his grip around his hips, sharp nails biting into his hips leaving little crescent shaped marks. The pain reminded him of the fact that Sebastian was still buried quite deeply within the boy, hardly moving and refusing to comply with orders. Ciel met the wine red gaze with a level stare, wrapping his slender legs around Sebastian's waist, he forced the hard intrusion within him to move in further. Ciel closed his eyes and let one hand drift under the cool underbelly of his down pillow, as if savouring the complete fullness this position brought him.

But then, Ciel's coloured eyes snapped open, his right eye glowing with fierce determination, and with an audible click, Sebastian found himself looking down the barrel of the small pistol that the Young Master kept under his pillow at all times.

There was a stunned pause of silence and then the older demon let out a little chuckle.

"My lord, you should know that such toys don't work on beings like ourselves. What is the meaning of this?" He let one hand close over the cold metal and shifted his gaze towards the young Earl.

"You may not die, but you still remember what it's like to feel pain." The young demon commented quietly. "Do it, Sebastian. That is an order."

"And what about you? You may have gained strength with your Turning, but do not forget that I am stronger as well as equipped with a powerful weapon called experience, which far surpasses this thing." He scoffed, "Will you not feel pain too, if I do this...?" Sebastian flipped the boy's small body easily, forcing him down on his stomach. Grabbing the small hand, he pushed the gun against Ciel's own head, the boy's hand unresisting. He could feel the slender body shiver below him, but somehow he doubted that it was in fear. How naughty.

Ciel closed his eyes, his finger remaining on the trigger. The safety catch was still off and the cold metal was placed menacingly against his temple. It gave him a small, dark thrill that he could end his life across these white pillows at any given time. He licked his lips and let a small puff of air escape, gasping slightly as the barrel was placed even more firmly against his head.

The boy lay, sprawled out underneath him, eyes closed and body soft and pliant. The total image of submission. Sebastian growled inwardly, hand tightening over the Earl's gun hand. An inhumane noise ripped from his throat, rumbling deeply in his chest. Arousal and deep rage spiked through his being and he gritted his teeth.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you…" He whispered silkily into the boy's ear, biting the cartilage none too softly. The little Phantomhive flinched but said nothing as he prepared himself. The first thrust had him shoved roughly up toward the ornate headboard. The demon stifled a groan, the minimal preparation had left Ciel still a little too tight for comfort, but this wasn't exactly love making and it certainly wasn't _fucking_ either. It was a reminder to them both that they would always be together, in _pain_ and in _suffering_. He would always remember Ciel Phantomhive, the first mortal immortal being to ever torment a demon of his calibre. Oh… he would remember this boy.

Ciel only pushed his face into one of the soft pillows that were scattered around the bed. The acute pain that mixed bittersweetly with pleasure… would this what it would have been like to have his soul devoured? He certainly felt like he was falling to pieces now.

Sebastian could hear the little pants and gasps that were involuntarily pushed from his young master's mouth. But with a brutal twist of his hips, he heard the first moan that punctuated the air that night. He let his black nails grow a little, just puncturing the skin of his little master. Small droplets of blooded beaded up around the cuts and the boy let out a small whimper and arched his back lowly.

He bent his head low, lips almost brushing the pierced ear.

"Is this what you wanted… _Ciel_?" It was the first time Sebastian had ever called him by his first name and the reaction was instantaneous. The small body tensed and bucked beneath his, rubbing itself into the sheets, desperate for release and the near satisfaction. Ciel came hard to the sound of his name and the force of his orgasm ultimately dragged Sebastian down with him. Both demons drowning in their personal agony and desperation. They only had each other, after all.

Sadistic demon like traits had certainly taken over his young master's face ever since his Turning, but if Sebastian bothered to look closer he would have seen the disappointed resolve that had settled in Ciel's eyes.

The Phantomhive had never intended on escaping his fate. He didn't want to...and yet, yet due to the events that had unfurled quite rapidly, he was clinging on to an extended life that surely wasn't meant to be his. He didn't feel pity for the demon that was forever bound to him, but he did feel guilty for not keeping his end of the contract. After all, Phantomhives always came through no matter what.

And so, Ciel couldn't give what Sebastian craved the most, but he could give him a taste. By falling further into twisted depravity… again and again. Not that he would ever admit to his guilt, it wouldn't do for a master to constantly bare his weaknesses.

_fin._

* * *

_Finally got around to writing mature sebxciel content. This might conclude the Kuroshitsuji prompt series I started for writing practice, but these have been really fun to write (I almost don't want to write my multi chapter) I wasn't quite sure how to handle the mature relationship between the both of them... but hopefully this angle worked. _  
_This was really inspiration from the final episode when Ciel asks if Sebastian could tighten his ribbon around his neck. Literally one of my favourite scenes ever._

_I borrowed the gun play idea and the nightmare idea from some Pink Kitten doujinshis._

_Edit: I rewrote this, adding a bit more detail and hopefully some more fluidity._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
